One Lost Mind
by Gryphon31
Summary: One-shot. Sunny found Jodi, but she isn't ready to tell Kyle. How does Jodi respond? After all, there can only be one strong mind in a single body.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Host or any characters.

* * *

Jodi was back. It had been two years since Kyle had found her body and Sunny, but Jodi was present. Sunny didn't know what to do. Jodi was weak and only there because Sunny wanted her there. She didn't say much like Wanda said Mel had, but she observed everything. Sunny hadn't told Kyle. He hadn't asked, but if he did, Sunny knew she would tell him. She couldn't not tell him. If only Jodi would say something. If she could know Jodi and want to give her her body and life back, just like Wanda had wanted for Mel. Sunny knew only one mind could truly be in a single body.

'_Jodi? Will you talk to me?'_ Sunny called out to her mentally.

There was no response.

'_Come on, I know you're in there. Why won't you talk to me?'_ Sunny asked.

Still, nothing came into her mind.

'_Jodi?'_ She asked again, this time prodding the foreign consciousness with her mind.

The consciousness opened itself to her easily, and it seemed startled at being addressed.

'_Jodi, why don't you say anything?'_ Sunny asked, wanting Jodi to give her a reason to give back her body.

'_Are… are you ta-talking t-to me?'_ Jodi stuttered.

'_You're Jodi, aren't you?'_ Sunny replied, shocked that the Jodi she had heard so much about stuttered.

'_Am I? I don't know. I don't remember.'_ Jodi replied, this time with a bit more confidence.

'_You don't remember?'_ Sunny asked.

'_No. What's going on? What am I?'_ Jodi asked, confused.

This, Sunny could fix. She began streaming old memories into Jodi's consciousness. She was happy she could do something for this girl that Kyle loved. These were the memories that came with her host; the ones that had originally belonged to Jodi. As she did so, Jodi became stronger.

'_Kyle misses you.'_ Sunny told her as she gave her the memories. Soon, she reached the point where the memories where hers. She didn't stop though, she started giving these to her too.

'_I love Kyle. How is he?'_ Jodi asked. She felt disoriented with the return of memories. She knew they were hers, but they felt disjointed and disconnected from all she identified with.

'_He is doing well. He will be happy to hear that you are back.' _Sunny told her.

_'He will? I miss him now. Will he be back soon?'_ Jodi asked.

_'He should be.'_ Sunny replied.

Jodi began searching through her own memories.

Sunny watched, feeling what Jodi felt was natural to her now. She remembered Kyle before the invasion. She went back to the first time they met. She had been eating lunch with some of her friends when the big man had walked over, looking confident except for his eyes, which revealed how nervous he really was. He had slid into the booth next to her and the conversation stopped.

"Hi. I'm Kyle. I just wanted to tell you I think your beautiful and if you are interested, maybe we could go out sometime?" His voice had ended in a question. Even though he was so big and muscular, it was obvious he was not completely confident like some would expect due to his apperence.

"Well…" She began, she paused, debating with herself.

"Please, have a heart and help me out here. My brother over there dared me that I wouldn't get a date, and if I don't, I'll never hear the end of it. Even if you don't like me, you can get a free pizza and a movie out of it, your choice." Kyle had begged.

"Well… alright I guess. I'm Jodi. How do I contact you to take you up on your offer?" He handed her a cell phone number.

"Thanks." He replied, and the smile he gave her lit up the room.

"Do you want to introduce me to this brother?" Jodi had asked, mostly out of curiosity.

"I would love to." Kyle said, his smile turned from joy to have a bit more revenge in it.

They got up and walked over to Ian, who looked shocked at the change in events.

"Jodi, this is Ian. Ian, this is Jodi from the table across the room." Kyle told her.

"How much did he pay you to come over here?" Ian asked jokingly.

"Good looks and charm can work wonders," Jodi stated, then she smiled sweetly at Ian, "If you want a date, you'll have to work on your charm cause there is no way good looks could get you any where."

Kyle had chuckled at her statement, and Ian had taken it as a joke and acted offended, but really, he didn't seem to care.

At that moment, Kyle walked into the cave.

"Kyle?" Jodi asked him. Getting up, rushing toward him, and kissing him. She hadn't seen him in forever, or at least it hadn't been her.

"Jodi?" He stood back and looked shocked.

"It's me. I'm back." She said, hugging him.

"Where's Sunny?" He asked, returning the hug.

Jodi paused. "Umm… I don't know. I can't find her…" There could only ever be one strong mind.

* * *

_Where? What? The soul ambled through nothingness, searching for anything, a thought, a memory, any form of identity. All that could come up was "Kyle."_

A/N: Poor Sunny. Poor Jodi. It can never be a win win situation. R&R please.


End file.
